


In The Dead Of Night

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, alpha bucky, alpha verse, coming to the rescue bucky, omega male reader, protective alpha bucky, stopping a attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Was a ask on tumblr, omega male reader getting calmed down by alpha bucky.





	In The Dead Of Night

“No let me go, LET ME GO! HELP!”

The overwhelming scent of pure fear helps Bucky follow to where he last heard a omega cry out for help. His alpha instincts pulling him in like a magnet, no alpha in their right mind could even STAND the smell of a omega in fear unless they were the worst kind of person. The desire to protect and care for was what pulled Bucky in now.   
______________

 

What he finds sends him into a rage, some big dumb alpha is trying to force a mating bite on you and you’re sobbing and trying to fight him off, but he’s just to strong for you, the way he has you pinned to the ground on your belly, wrist held behind your back, you can’t do much but call for help.

Help that Bucky delivers by tackling the guy off of you as he then proceeds to beat the guy down until he’s not moving anymore, he’s not dead, but Bucky makes sure the guy wont be getting up anytime soon.

Seems someone else heard your cries for help because in the far distance you can hear police sirens, you’re now huddled in a corner, knees pulled up to your chest with your arms wrapped around them as you look at the alpha who saved you.

It doesn’t take a genies to know who he is based off his metal arm gleaming from the street lamp, but it’s his scent that draws you in, even after what just happened. He smells safe and protective, all woodsy and clean air smelling, his scent….is divine. You try not to flinch back when he kneels by you, not close enough to make you feel scared, but enough that you feel….safe.

“I’m not gonna hurt you honey I swear.” He rumbles softly, scent billowing out into something calming and it helps….helps so much. There’s still tears on your cheeks and scraps on your hands, but all in all, your lucky this didn’t end up much worse.

“Thank you for saving me.” You say softly sniffling and still shook up.

“Any good alpha would do the same.” He argues.

You shake your head sniffling, “Not all alphas are so good.”

He turns to glare at the fucker who attacked you before looking back to you, his eyes going from angry protective alpha to one of soft protective alpha, “No there not, but they should be….are you ok?”

You nod, “I am thanks to you.”

He blushes slightly like he’s not sure how to take nice things being said about him. Instead he ask, “What’s your name?”

“Y/n.”

“I’m Bucky.”

You offer a watery smile at that, “That’s a nice name….thank you…Bucky.”  
_____________

By the time the cops get to the scene the brunette is sitting next to you, with a arm around your shoulder as he points to the fucker still knocked out on the ground, “He tried forcing a mating mark on this omega.”

“He did and this man saved my life.” You look up at him through your eyelashes, feeling so much better now that Bucky was holding you so tenderly.

The police of course need a statement from both of you and you wave off the idea of going to the hospital, much to Bucky’s dismay and the cops for that matter, but you stand firm, you just wanna go home and go to bed.  
___________

Bucky walks you home after you ask if he could and he seems more then happy to do it, once you get to your door though you feel that fear sink in again because now you’re gonna be alone and….you don’t wanna be.

“Hey you ok?” He ask so softly, scent concerned.

“Could you….stay with me..tonight…i’m scared to be alone and I know we don’t know each other, but…I just…”

“Hey…shhh I can stay over, sleep on the couch, hell i’ll stand guard in front of your door if you need me too, no ones gonna hurt you, not on my watch ok?” He rumbles firmly and wow….his protective scent is….it calms you right down.

He’s so much bigger then you, you’re only at 5′5 maybe, he’s easily 6 foot or more, broad shoulders, thick thighs, there was no way someone would fuck with this guy.

“Ok thank you Bucky.”  
______________

You exchange numbers the next morning.


End file.
